


Free For All

by TurkeySeasonings



Series: We Didn't Start The Fire (MCYT Angst) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Little Dialogue, Tags may change later, its complicated, just told its there, minecraft ultimate - Freeform, not graphic blood, respawning but its different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeySeasonings/pseuds/TurkeySeasonings
Summary: His family was worried when he disappeared, sure. But where did he go to? What if he didn't come back to them?Technoblade Centric :)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Family dynamics - Relationship
Series: We Didn't Start The Fire (MCYT Angst) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Free For All

**Author's Note:**

> The last one did so well! So here's this. I'm having a ton of fun writing these, so I hope you have fun reading them! Thank you!!

“It’s for the orphans!” He would tell that to his friends and family. He didn’t want them to worry about him when he went away for weeks on end. Letting them believe he was helping children.

But in reality he was forced into tournaments.  
Watching people take their last breath all around.  
Making them, take their last breath.

“See how sad their families are?” A voice spoke, it came at him from all around. The person below him scrambled away quickly. Blood trailing behind them as they fled from their demise.

“WHERE ARE YOU?!” Techno swung his red diamond sword around, eyes frantically looking, scared for his life as who could’ve been that close without him knowing.  
“I’m right here, you don’t need to worry Technoblade.” The entity spoke again, coming from behind him this time.

He swung around once more, sword pointed at where the unknown’s neck would’ve been. If it weren’t invisible, that is.

He didn’t want to be there.  
He would die to get back home.  
To do whatever it takes to see his father again.  
He didn’t hear the footsteps behind him.

The pain was gone quickly.  
He felt.. Empty. Lost. Alone.

Falling onto his knees, his attacker came to stand in front of him.  
Techno looked up, fear hidden behind wet eyes.  
The last thing he saw were those white, dead eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So! We've done Tommyinnit's, and we've done Technoblade's. In the next couple days will be Ph1LzA's angst story.
> 
> Remember to open the series page, and check it's notes! They tell you what stories I've written, and which one will be written in the order they're in.  
> Have a great night/day! <3


End file.
